Say Goodbye
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: #Ariafindsout One-shot before 4x20. Blame the Canadian promo.


"God, it's so beautiful up here.." Aria smiled, looking out at everything. Ezra nodded, smiling at Aria. "Are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Aria's smile faded as she looked at him., she took a deep breathe and pulled a script from her purse, handing it to him. "I- uh- I found this in the cabin..." She remained focus on the script, her and Ezra both holding it. Ezra knew right away what it was.

He cleared his throat and looked back up at Aria. "Did you find it or were you looking for it?" Aria shook her head. "it doesn't matter, you wrote this-" "You're right, it doesn't matter. What does matter is the explanation-" Ezra interrupted only to be re-interrupted by Aria. "Which explanation, Ezra!? Because it seems to me that there is more than one!" Aria snapped.

"I made a mistake." Ezra said calmly, hoping Aria would calm down too. "So did I! Believing you!" Aria looked at the ground, the ski-lift continued to go higher and higher. "I've lied about a lot of things, Aria." Tears started streaming down Aria's face. "I actually defended you! To my friends, my family, everyone!"

"Don't cry-" Ezra tried to wipe her tears away but she slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me! Just stay away from me!"

"Aria-" "I don't even know who you are!" She cried. "But you do! I'm the same person I've always been!" Ezra stated. "No, I read what you put in that. I saw the proof that Spencer had, I just didn't want to believe it. Toby was -A too, I thought maybe it could be a mistake but now-" "Whoa, wait a second, what are you talking about?" Ezra questioned.

Having enough of the back and forth and mixed emotions, Aria held onto the side of the ski-lift and glared at Ezra. "You wanted Alison dead! You wanted her dead! And that is exactly what you got! And you're proud of it, why else would you have written that book!?" Ezra looked down at the script paper, "There's more than that to the story, not saying that any of it is true in the first place!" He looked back up at Aria. "Then tell me!" Aria yelled.

"Yes, This book is about Alison. Yes, I did know her. But No, I never have -and never will- hurt any of you girls."

"I can't do this anymore." Aria sat up straight, looking at her knees. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick," she paused. When she looked back up at Ezra she looked calmer than she did a few seconds ago. "What else?"

"Let's not do this here. Let's go back to the cabin and-" "No! I asked you here! Now!" Aria snapped again. "What do you want from me!? You want me to get rid of this? A fresh start? I'll burn this book!" Ezra held it up. Aria took it from him, "No! I'm gonna read it, from cover to cover again just to see what was worth ruining our relationship for."

The ski-lift came to a stop, and Aria jumped off of it and ran. Ezra groaned then ran after her. Pages came loose from the pin holding everything together, page after page flew and left a track of where Aria was. When she finally stopped she had very few pages left. Ezra was close behind her, she ducked behind a bush and held the papers tightly.

Ezra stopped exactly where Aria did, he looked around, heavy breathing for both of them. Aria kept quiet, knowing he was right there. She dropped the last few pages and covered her mouth to keep from crying out.

"Aria!?" Ezra called out. She jumped in her spot on her knees from the sudden noise. "Aria!?" Ezra called out again, "I know you're out there! Why are you doing this!?" No answer. Aria closed her eyes and lowered her head. Ezra looked at the ground and picked up a pair of keys. He knew they were Aria's after seeing the engraved 3B key in the center.

"You're not gonna get very far without your keys!" Ezra held them in the air. Aria opened her eyes and looked up. "I'm not leaving until I know you're safe!"

Aria grabbed a big branch from her side and crawled behind bushes and trees to get behind Ezra. When she got behind him she lifted the branch and hit Ezra in the back of the head with it. Quickly grabbing her keys and running off.

* * *

"So what happened to the story?" Hanna asked. "I lost it." Aria admitted, her voice small and cracked. "Really? Look, I get you wanted to hidebut couldn't you put the pages back in your purse before you left?" Hanna raised an eyebrow. Spencer gave her a scolding look, "Hanna.." Emily trailed Not needing to finish.

"I'm sorry! But you guys get where I'm coming from!" Hanna explained. Soencer rolled her eyes and sat on a stool next to Aria at her island. "Are you okay?" Aria shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks again. Spencer pulled her into a side hug. "I'm such an idiot!" "No you're not, you really thought you could trust him." Spencer tried to make her feels better. "I should've believed you. You're always right! Why do you always have to be right?" Aria cried.

Hanna and Emily walked over and joined the girls in the hug. "We've all been in a moment like this, it'll get better, I promise!" Emily said. "You don't know that!" "Yes, we do." Hanna told her. Aria sat up, "You have Paige! You moved on from Maya, and Ali's alive! Toby isn't really on the -A team! And Caleb- Caleb-" Aria started crying again. "Shhh...It'll be okay one day, Aria." Spencer hugged her again.

"I just wanted a happy ending." Aria shook her head. Knowing now, Prince Charming was a lying, cheating, careless jerk who never gave a damn about Cinderella. Romeo wouldn't die for Juliet, but throw a party for her death. And Nemo never found his way home. This wasn't a disney movie, or a romance novel. This was her reality, and it's been a while since she's seen it. And it'll be a while before she forgets it again.

From this point on, Ezra Fitz is a dead man. And soon, that title will be all that's left in his name. Her relationship is ln't the only thing being buried that year. Time to give Alison her justice and freedom. Along with her friends' judtice and freedom. It's her fight, it started with her, it's ending with him.


End file.
